Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an adjustable seat, and more specifically to an adjustable seat that may be raised and lowered to multiple heights using a ratcheting-type mechanism on the seat legs and an adjustable seat that can be disengaged from a locked position and lowered using a release handle. The adjustable seat may be used in small watercraft.
Description of Related Art
Adjustable seats are desirable for many applications. One such application is for use with small watercraft, such as kayaks and canoes. Users of kayaks and canoes generally prefer to utilize a seat that is low (close to the water) when they are paddling. The low position of the seat lowers the center of gravity of the watercraft, thereby increasing its stability. However, an elevated seat position may be preferred when the watercraft is stationary for activities such as fishing. The elevated position provides a comfortable seating position for casting and sighting. Conventional seat adjustment mechanisms in kayaks and canoes are often difficult to adjust. This is frequently due to designs where the seat adjustment mechanisms are integrated into the shell or body of the watercraft. These prior art mechanisms require the user to adjust the seat height by removing an attachment point of the seat to the watercraft and re-attaching the seat to another point or position on the watercraft. Such adjustment can often be performed only while the user is out of the watercraft. It would be desirable to develop new adjustable seats that allow for height adjustment while allowing the user to remain seated within the watercraft.